


Sneak

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ayahina, ayahina fluff, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami likes Ayato's clothes a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak

Does she have time? Is he still gone? Quietly, Hinami tip-toes to a pile of slightly crumpled clothes that Ayato has neglected to put away. She peeks over to the slightly ajar door in fear that he’ll be standing there. To her utter joy, he is not, and she returns to the pile of clothing, grin on her face. 

After a few minutes of rummaging, she manages to find a large grey sweatshirt that still smells like him. Despite having the appearance of a scrawny teen, Ayato’s clothing still hangs off of Hinami whenever she wears it. She kind of loves it. 

Eyeing the door wearily, she realizes she’s still safe. She quickly removes her shirt, tosses it to the side of room, and exchanges it for Ayato’s. The fabric slips easily over her thin body and she hugs her arms around it to soak in its warmth. It smells just like him, and since she’s alone, she takes advantage of it and inhales deeply.

It smells like the fabric softener she sneaks on his clothes, smells like the warmth of the fire they burned last night, and it smells a little sad. Sad, because she realizes she misses him. It’s silly, to miss someone after they’ve only been gone for a few hours. When she woke up, he’d left a note explaining where he’d gone - errands - and she was left pacing around with nothing to do. She could get on fine without him, it wasn’t a matter of codependency, she just wanted to snuggle really badly and got pouty when she couldn’t do that.

The arms of the sweater extend several inches beyond where the the tips of her fingers are, and she grins when she sees that she can make sweater paws. Engrossed in her little discovery, she doesn’t notice Ayato coming in, studying her with a wide grin. He walks quietly behind her, and she squeaks when she feels a pair of strong, warm arms envelope her body.

“Sneak. Isn’t that mine?” He murmurs in her ear before pressing a light kiss to it.

“It looks better on me.” She counters, turning in his arms to face him so she can hug him properly.

“Mmm, keep telling yourself that.” He responds, moving his hands to her face so he can tilt her chin up and kiss her lips.

“I missed you.” She mutters, getting up on her tip-toes to kiss him again. 

Ayato smiles against her lips and cups her face in his large hands, tracing his tongue against the seam of her lips. She sighs and parts them, allowing his tongue to slip inside of her mouth and gently stroke her own. They stay like that for a few moments, lingering in each others arms and delighting in each other’s taste, content wrapped in each other’s embrace.

“Are you mad?” She asks after they break apart, indicating to the sweater.

“Pissed. It really does look ten times better on you.” 

He releases her and tugs at the hem of the shirt.

“But it would look much better on my flo - No, you know what? I can’t even go there. Awful joke. Sorry. Please keep the sweater on and forget I exist.”

Hinami swats at him, peals of her bell-like laughter escaping her lips and sending him to his early grave. Ayato catches her hands with his mid-swat and laces their fingers together. 

“Keep it, okay? Take all of my clothes. Please. You look so beautiful.”

“Beautiful enough to snuggle?” She asks hopefully.

“Eugh. Do you HAVE to call it snuggling?”

“What, would you prefer I call it mutual body holding?”

“Does that make it less cheesy?”

“Not one bit.” She chirps.

“Fuck it, let’s snuggle. Sneak.” He accuses, making his way to the bed and holding up the blankets. “C’mon, get your little butt over here, I’m cold.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”


End file.
